Bitwa pod Łączynem (1705)
Bitwa pod Łączyniem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1705 r., podczas wojny polsko-pomorskiej, pomiędzy armią Królestwa Polskiego pod wodzą generała Gierołta Wolskiego, a siłami Królestwa Pomorza pod komendą generała Sieciecha von Lettows. Zakończyła się wyszarpanym polskim zwycięstwem i odwrotem poważnie osłabionej armii pomorskiej w stronę Hamburga. Przed bitwą Polska inwazja była dla Pomorzan kompletnie niespodziewana. Pomorska armia, stacjonująca na południu, na ziemiach włoskich, nie mogła przeciwdziałać polskim oddziałom, jednocześnie mając na głowie walkę z Niemcami. Będąc w kompletnej desperacji, królowa Wszebora opuściła Branibór i udała się do Bambergu, by wynegocjować z Augustynem pokój. W tym czasie polskie wojska rozpoczęły oblężenia miast pogranicza polsko-pomorskiego, w tym Braniboru. Jednocześnie jednak, korzystając z zawartego rozejmu, do ojczyzny powróciła pomorska armia pod wodzą generała Sieciecha von Lettows - doświadczonego wodza. We wrześniu w Bambergu zawarty został pokój z Niemcami. Pomorze, kosztem cesji terytorialnych, uzyskało pokój na jednej granicy, mogąc w pełni skoncentrować się na drugim wrogu. Generał von Lettows wiedział jednak, iż walka z Polakami oznaczać będzie dla jego mniejszej, złożonej częściowo z najemników armii porażkę, więc postanowił odciągnąć uwagę nieprzyjaciela od pomorskich ziem - przekroczył Łabę i obległ polską fortecę w Łączynie. Miał nadzieję w ten sposób odciąć linie zaopatrzeniowe dla polskich oddziałów. Generał Wolski, dowódca Polaków, zdając sobie sprawę z zagrożenia, jakie to tworzy, nakazał większości swych sił marsz na północ. 13 listopada stanęły one na brzegu Łaby, przed mostem, którego drugi brzeg był opanowany przez Pomorzan. Przebieg bitwy Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Na dzień przed bitwą generał Wolski wysłał swoją lekką kawalerię na zwiad, by ta sprawdziła, czy poza mostem, którego kraniec był pod kontrolą wroga, nie istnieje inne miejsce, w który polskie wojska mogłyby przeprawić się na drugi brzeg. Po kilku godzinach wrócili - jak się okazało, nie było żadnego brodu. Jedynie most stanowił przeprawę, przez którą piechota mogła przejść na drugą stronę. Jedynie w jednym miejscu Łaba była na tyle wąska, by jazda mogła się wpław przeprawić na drugą stronę. W tej sytuacji polski dowódca nakazał lekkiej kawalerii zabrać ze sobą cztery regimenty piechoty, zarekwirować wszystkie łodzie, jakie tylko zdobędą i przy ich pomocy przepłynąć na drugi brzeg. Reszta miała maszerować na most. Ranem główne polskie siły stanęły przed mostem. Na drugim, zarośniętym lasem brzegu stały wojska pomorskie. Ich szyk wyglądał następująco: na brzegu Łaby stanęła artyleria, mająca ostrzeliwać drugi brzeg. Były wśród nich tak lekkie armaty polowe, jak i ciężkie działa oblężnicze. Kilka regimentów pieszych stanęło u zejścia z mostu - mieli oni za zadanie powstrzymywać jak najdłużej wroga na wąskim gardle mostu. Reszta wojsk, w tym kawaleria, stanęła ukryta w lesie. Generał Wolski postanowił sformować swoją piechotę w trzy rzuty - każdy mające liczyć po dwanaście regimentów. Pierwszy rzut miał odepchnąć wroga od mostu, zaś kolejne - wzmocnić przyczółek i napędzić ofensywę. Kawaleria miała stać z tyłu - nie mogła ona w jakikolwiek sposób wesprzeć piechurów walczących na moście. Artyleria z kolei, podobnie jak u Pomorzan, miała zająć miejsce na brzegu rzeki, by móc skutecznie ostrzeliwać nieprzyjaciela na drugim brzegu rzeki. Bitwa rozpoczęła się późnym rankiem od ostrzału pomorskiej artylerii. Zaatakowała ona polskie działa, powoli zmierzające do swoich pozycji. Polacy, z racji tego, iż ich własne działa były zaprzodkowane, nie mogli odpowiedzieć, ponosząc spore straty. Mimo tego artyleria dotarła na swoje miejsce i otworzyła ogień w stronę wroga. Piechota zaczęła przygotowywać się do ataku na most - każdy wiedział, iż będzie on krwawy. Pierwsza fala ruszyła w stronę przeprawy w południe. Generał Wolski postanowił stanąć ramię w ramię ze swoimi żołnierzami, by podnieść ich na duchu. Polacy, początkowo powoli, a później przechodząc w bieg wpadli na most, jak najszybciej chcąc przejść do zwarcia z nieprzyjacielem. Nagle rozbrzmiał huk działa - most zasypały kulki kartaczy. Dziesiątki ludzi padło rannych i zabitych, lecz reszta wciąż gnała naprzód. Pomorska piechota otworzyła ogień - i znowu wielu padło, lecz pozostali wciąż biegli, gnani rozkazem. Z okrzykiem na ustach wpadli na wroga z najeżonymi bagnetami muszkietami. Wywiązała się zażarta walka - żadna ze stron nie chciała ustąpić. Pomorskie działa ponownie rozpoczęły ostrzał drugiego brzegu - nie chciały razić swoich towarzyszy, walczących obok mostu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, iż zapanował pat - obie strony wykrwawiały się, usiłując utrzymać kraniec mostu. Postępy polskich żołnierzy były bardzo powolne - zdołali oni zepchnąć Pomorzan zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od mostu, okupując to mnóstwem zabitych i rannych. Również generał Wolski był ranny - otrzymał postrzał w lewy bark, przez co nie mógł ruszać tą ręką. Tak szybko, jak to możliwe wycofał się po moście, dołączając do głównych polskich sił na drugim brzegu. Rozkazał artylerii skierować ogień na walczących - liczył się z ryzykiem bratobójczego ognia, lecz wiedział, iż inaczej piechota nie zdoła przepchnąć Pomorzan. Po kilku chwilach kule armatnie poleciały w stronę kłębowiska walczących. Kilka z nich trafiło w polskie szeregi, powodując znaczne straty, lecz większość uderzyła w pomorskiego przeciwnika, powodując chwilowy chaos i panikę. Na to czekali Polacy - z nowym impetem uderzyli na wroga, wreszcie odrzucając go znacznie od mostu. Dwa wykrwawione polskie regimenty ruszyły w stronę artylerii, która powoli zaczęła obracać swe lufy w ich stronę. Dzięki temu bohaterskiemu szturmowi ogień dział nie zdziesiątkował pierwszej polskiej fali. Mimo tego szacuje się, iż w walce z Pomorzanami straciła ona ok. 3000 zabitych i rannych. Generał von Lettows, widząc, iż wróg zajął most, nakazał swojej stojącej dotychczas w lesie kawalerii atak na wroga. Jazda, złożona głównie z włoskich najemników, mimo tego, iż nie miała miejsca, by się rozpędzić, uderzyła na polskie szeregi. Pięć polskich regimentów, mimo braku czasu, zdołało uformować groźny dla jazdy czworobok, lecz pozostałe oddziały zostały zaskoczone, i pomimo przewagi liczebnej nad wrogą jazdą wpadły w panikę i biegiem rzuciły się ku mostowi. Na pozostałe polskie oddziały, które przetrzymały w czworobokach atak nieprzyjaciela, ruszyła pomorska piechota - zdawało się, iż pierwsza fala zostanie zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi. Wtedy jednak, około trzeciej po południu, na pole bitwy wkroczyły polskie oddziały, które przeprawiły się przez Łabę niepostrzeżenie w dole rzeki. Cztery regimenty piesze i cztery pułki kawalerii natychmiast, jak najszybciej ruszyły do ataku. Chcieli tym odciążyć pięć polski regimentów. Jednocześnie generał Wolski nakazał drugiej fali piechoty przeprawę przez most. Połączone siły drugiego rzutu, który mimo ostrzału artyleryjskiego przebiegł na drugą stronę i szarża polskiej lekkiej jazdy na nieprzyjacielskie szeregi sprawiły, iż siły Pomorzan zaczęły się cofać. Polska piechota z wolna zaczęła zbliżać się do pozycji tych baterii pomorskiej artylerii, kiedy ta nagle, nie patrząc już na to, iż strzela nieraz sama w siebie, otworzyła ogień z kartaczy. Wywołało to istne piekło - zmasowany ostrzał rozszarpywał kolejne szeregi, a ponoszone przez nacierających Polaków straty były masakryczne. Ponadto, na dodatek Pomorzanie zdołali sprawnie wycofać się pod osłoną swej piechoty. Znaczne straty po polskiej stronie zostały poniesione na darmo. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy pomorska armia, choć wciąż istniała, została faktycznie wyeliminowana jako poważne zagrożenie dla Polaków. Usiłowała jeszcze oblegać Hamburg, lecz bez skutków, wprowadzając jedynie lądową blokadę tego portu. W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy kolejne pomorskie twierdze - w tym Branibór - kapitulowały, aż wreszcie również i armia została w bitwie pod Hamburgiem całkowicie rozbita. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski